(1) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to auxiliary throttles for vehicles equipped with an exterior throttle lever actuated near a handlebar. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for indirectly throttling such vehicles, via actuation caused by rotation of said apparatus around the longitudinal axis of the handlebar rather than by direct personal actuation of the throttle lever.
(2) Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98.
Virtually all gasoline-powered vehicles have an engine throttling system controlling how fast the engine pistons move, thereby controlling the speed of the vehicle. Although the throttling system culminates at the engine, often it is actuated remotely, outside the vehicle engine compartment, by way of a cabling and/or levering system. The throttling system of many vehicles is actuated near the steering mechanism, for relatively easy access by the rider. Typically, the throttling system is actuated by depression or other movement of a lever on or near the steering mechanism, such as one of the handlebars. For example, vehicles such as an all terrain vehicle (xe2x80x9cATVxe2x80x9d), snowmobile or personal watercraft have a lever on or near the handlebar (usually the right-side handlebar) within close proximity to the rider""s thumb or other finger. Upon ignition of the engine, it usually idles at an established relatively low rpm (revolutions per minute); a spring in the throttling system, acting against the throttle-lever, typically biases the lever to rest in the idle position. Movement of that lever by the thumb or other finger (often in a counter-clockwise direction, when viewed from the end of the right handlebar), overcoming that spring-biasing, will cause the engine to operate at a higher rpm level, which usually means that the vehicle will travel faster (if it is in gear rather than disengaged in neutral). For safety reasons, such throttling systems are installed by the manufacturer to be safe and durable. They are also often protected against tampering, which may undermine their safe functioning and impair warranties.
The finger force required to overcome that spring-biasing is not usually a great amount of force at any particular instant, but continuous throttling over a relatively long duration may cause fatigue to the finger muscles of the rider. This is especially true if the rider is relatively young, old, weak or infirm. Moreover, many vehicles are operated for relatively long durations under weather conditions that foster fatigue. For example, many ATVs or snowmobiles are operated in extremely cold weather, and over very rugged terrain; these conditions may exert much strain on the rider""s muscles, thereby facilitating fatigue. Cramping or fatigue of the rider""s throttling muscles may hamper the proper steering of the vehicle and/or its proper throttling. For health and safety reasons, it would be advantageous to have a device allowing throttling of finger-throttled vehicles by wrist rotation around the handlebar.
The following patents are known, and arguably related to the present invention:
The Maietta finger-throttle is actuated after the thumb-throttle lever is released (causing the thumb-throttle lever to spring back to its un-throttled idle position). The Maietta throttle is actuated when the non-thumb fingers capture the finger-throttle lever (resting vertically upstanding and perpendicular to the handlebar) and move it to a position essentially parallel and adjacent to the handlebar gripped by the user. Attachment of the Maietta finger-throttle is accomplished by essentially inserting it into the linkage between the thumb-throttle lever and the engine throttle mechanism, requiring some dismantling of the factory-installed throttling system.
The throttle disclosed in Cossette is a second, auxiliary thumb-throttle mounted below and behind the handlebar grip (rather than above and behind the grip, like the primary factory-installed thumb-throttle). Attachment of the Cossette thumb-throttle is accomplished by essentially adding it onto the end of the linkage from the primary thumb-throttle lever and the engine throttle mechanism, requiring some dismantling of the factory-installed throttling system.
In the most general form, the present invention is essentially a sleeve capable of rotatable mounting around the handlebar of any vehicle equipped with an exterior throttle lever actuated near a handlebar. The present invention substitutes a rigid finger-like projection for the rider""s thumb or other actuating appendage. By rotating the sleeve around the handlebar over which it is mounted, the finger-like projection contacts the throttle lever and thereby facilitates throttling of the vehicle.
One primary object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for (and method of) converting an exterior-lever throttling system into one actuated by rotation around a handlebar axis.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide an exterior-lever throttle convertor that can be readily installed without dismantling or otherwise interrupting the integrity of the factory-installed exterior-lever throttling system.
Another object of the invention is to provide an exterior-lever throttle convertor that has a minimum of separate parts, that is inexpensive to manufacture, and that can be quickly and easily installed.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from a full review of this application.